


[露普] 躊躇的華爾茲

by semi_umbra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_umbra/pseuds/semi_umbra
Summary: 2012年參戰《雪落時分》本子的文章, 從P站重新搬運。內含歷史向+自攻自受畫面。





	[露普] 躊躇的華爾茲

伴隨著雜音的樂曲從留聲機悠然播出，三節拍在反覆踏步、旋轉，最後又回到原點。這節奏看似找不著方向，同時又像要強調什麼似地一再重覆，好讓這絕對的拍子烙印在腦海，埋下深遠的根……

 

因存在而不安，又因不安而需要被肯定存在。藏於虛空中的形態凝固成思想，構成意識，到最後成為一個國家的靈魂。無盡新生帶來許多的夢，然而在那些夢中，卻仍找不到通往「永遠」的出口……只有誕生前那種種無法逃避之死。

  
  
  


那一年，還在大戰中打得性起的基爾伯特突然被叫停，因為伊萬打算進行停戰的談判。好一段時間沒安定下來的基爾，大搖大擺地隨護送隊伍踏上火車，準備前往布.列.斯.特。

 

「哥哥，文件都帶齊了嗎？有好好記住會談的內容嗎？」從路德維希那一臉憂心的表情看來，這次他並未能同行。雖知道哥哥一直都討厭伊萬，但現在基爾看來情緒也蠻高漲……明明自己的戰況也不甚樂觀，卻已表現出一副戰勝國的模樣。

 

這就是所謂「高興得太早」的笨蛋吧？但他知道哥哥並沒有那麼笨，基爾只是無時無刻在裝帥，過盛的自尊令他不甘願讓焦慮流露在臉上。

 

「吵死了，又不是第一天上學的小孩！就看本大爺如何向那大鼻子敲詐一筆吧！」外表已很顯眼的銀髮青年一腳踏上火車，回頭指著弟弟大聲吼出「敲詐」之類的話。

 

這種不體面的行為在這裡大概只有他才做得出……

 

路德扶著額搖搖頭：「哥哥……在談判中絕不能使用『敲詐』這種字眼啊……」

「反正現在是那傢伙要搖著尾巴求饒，對不對？」

 

基爾沒聽進耳內，進入車廂的伸出一隻手向弟弟揮手道別。

  
  
  


終於安靜地坐下來的基爾其實相當苦惱，只要靜止不動，戰鬥時受傷的地方就會痛起來。雖然對他而言也沒有多大影響，但他還是討厭靜下來的感覺……

 

明明世界到處都不安寧了。

 

轟、轟、轟──轟、轟、轟──

轟轟轟－－轟轟轟──

 

轟轟轟、轟轟轟、轟轟轟──

 

列車開始行走，並發出分明的噪音，這聲響與地板的震動同步，此刻基爾腦中緩緩響起一首三拍子的樂章。在車程中他造了一個沒有顏色的夢──

 

走調的留聲機音樂、乾燥的雜音、無名的十字墓碑、瑟縮抱頭的軍人，藏在鋼盔下的雙眼無望地仰視天空……隨著那人的視線抬頭，無數的黑色十字在天上飛翔。啊……不對。那應該是展翅的黑鷹……不，也不對，那種帶著壓迫感的低吼，沉重得令人焦慮。

 

下一刻，站在地面的自己已被火海吞噬──

 

基爾微微一抖，張開眼，一點也不像被惡夢驚醒的模樣。他完全感覺不到焚身之痛，因為睡眠令他的體溫下降，現在的他甚至感到軍服下的肌膚上毛管都被扯起。

 

已到達的這個城市似乎比柏林還要寒冷一點。

  
  
  


「中午好，基爾。」身為談判對象的伊萬已在會議室等著，他身上似乎已不見任何傷痕，不過衣服卻很破爛，還沾著血。他留意到對方在打量自己，所以尷尬地一笑，努力整理好衣領：「抱歉呢，一時間還沒能整理好！如你所見，我需要點時間。」

 

從表面上理解，大概是起床晚了所以來不及梳洗的意思。

但基爾似乎沒空去想這瑣碎事，銳利的紅眸似乎已察覺到面前的人有點不對勁。

 

「你是誰？」

「我還是伊萬‧布拉金斯基啊！不過現在暫時也叫俄.羅.斯共和國……」伊萬將卷成一團的骯髒圍巾拉順，自以為已很得體的昂首，露出燦爛的笑容：「很期待正式的名字呢！」

 

二人在相對的位置坐下來，隔開他們的是一張長約兩米的會議桌。

 

基爾瞪著眼前這張熟悉的臉孔，見證過對方從孩子長大成人的他，無可否認這深邃的輪廓的確跟自己所認識的伊萬長得一模一樣。

 

然而，感覺上好像還是少了什麼，或是多了什麼。

 

「你是俄.羅.斯共和國啊……那麼，以前那傢伙怎麼樣？」

「你說俄.羅.斯帝國嗎？已被我殺掉了唷！」

 

伊萬瞇起眼笑著回答，身上的血跡彷彿在附和。

基爾怔了一怔，看著這張臉同時聽著他說已殺了自己這種話，感覺難以形容。

 

「放心吧，我還記得以前和基爾一起的快樂時光，因為我們腦中有一種名叫『歷史』的細胞嘛！」青年指著自己的薄蓋灰塵的金色腦袋，歪一歪頭，雙眼還是不經意地流露出冰冷：「都是以前的我不好，現在我可是很希望跟基爾和好啊！」

 

伊萬的態度無疑令基爾感到非常噁心，打從看見這個不是他認識的伊萬開始, 負面的心情就一直從焦躁的心底湧上來。

 

銀髮青年不耐煩地翹腿：「夠了！本大爺才不管什麼現在的從前的，總之你這個什麼共和國坐上了這個位置，那一切都跟你算就對了吧？」

「也可以這麼說喔！」

「嘖。」基爾無禮地將一疊文件丟到伊萬面前：「愛.沙.尼.亞、拉.脫.維.亞、庫.爾.蘭、立.陶.宛、俄.屬.波.蘭、莫.桑.德.群島……其他的自己看，這些傢伙全歸本大爺所有！」

「咦咦？這麼多啊？」伊萬都不敢看文件了，只驚訝地張大嘴。

「還沒完呢！賠償的款項還在計算中！」雖然心裡因為對方已不再是以前那傢伙而充滿疙瘩，但當看見那張吃驚的蠢臉時，還是忍不住落井下石。

「可是我手上根本沒多少錢啊！」

「沒錢就沒辦法了！」基爾交疊雙手，一副事不關己的輕蔑貌：「付不出來就拉倒。」

但張嘴臉似乎勾起了伊萬某條關鍵的神經，本來接近尖叫的聲音一下子又壓得低沈：「基爾的態度令我想起某種討厭的階級觀念呢……知道嗎？俄.羅.斯帝國就是這樣令人不快，所以如大家所願，我誕生了……然後把討厭的傢伙都殺掉。」

「滅了他人是很爽快，不過像你這樣喜歡自滅的傢伙還真是惡趣味！」

面對基爾的嘲諷，伊萬不以為然：「對國家而言，根本不存在沒有死亡的誕生吧？」

「哼，如果是這樣的話我跟ＷＥＳＴ又是什麼一回事？」

 

基爾昂首蔑視，將自我殺害的伊萬視為污穢的存在。他無法阻止回憶中的伊萬跟面前這人重疊，同時又拼命否定自己對已死去的那個伊萬存在感情。但這種掙扎正正就證明了他有多在乎……

 

「說到這個，我也很好奇……你們兩兄弟真的可以一起生存到最後嗎？」

 

明明是莫名其妙的問題，卻令二人陷進短暫的沈默。

 

「……想唬本大爺嗎？即使你這樣說也不能改變現在的狀況，你能選的只有簽還是不簽。」最後基爾硬生生地把話題結束。

伊萬因為踏中了基爾心裡的地雷而感自滿，同時又裝作很害怕的模樣：「果然還是不行嗎？這樣我太可憐了……打個折扣對基爾來說也沒損失吧？」

基爾不悅地歪嘴，翻起另一份文件：「我記得好像還有其他條款還沒說吧？」

「咦？咦！等、等等！」伊萬無法令對方動搖，反倒是自己動搖了。他大驚彈起，跑到基爾身旁把他正要翻開的文件搶過來，丟到一旁：「好了！成交就好了！我們停戰吧？」

一身血污的伊萬臉湊得很近，但背部已貼著椅背的基爾根本無路可逃，只能死命的把頭仰後：「識、識相就好！你這麻煩的傢伙！說好了，一吋土地、一分一毫也不能少啊！」

「真是貪婪……從小時候到現在就是喜歡強搶。對了……從剛剛起基爾就很焦躁呢。」二人已貼近到鼻尖碰到鼻尖，伊萬繼續陶醉地感受著對方的鼻息：「其實基爾最想要的是剛剛已死去的那個我吧？」

「哼……別笑死人了，像他這種混蛋就算來多少個都一樣令人討厭！」

「對哦，是一樣的，所以基爾就別再用這種看待外人的目光來看我吧。」伊萬根本沒抓著重點，令基爾幾乎要氣得大吼。然而，伊萬卻以染血的食指點對方的唇……乘著對方靜下來，他伸出舌尖舔去手指上的血，然後冷不勝防地吻上基爾雙唇。

 

「！」

 

對基爾而言，最先感覺到的不是舌尖的觸覺，而是那陣如鐵鏽般的腥味。血的氣味對他而言毫不陌生，但此刻一嚐，卻令他全身莫名抖動。隨之而來是唇舌間濕潤的交戰，貼近、抗拒、糾纏、掙開……在連當事人也看不見的地方正展開一場刺激的纏綿。

 

「……嗯…忘了要……深呼吸……」

 

伊萬先忍不住鬆開，幾近挎在基爾身上，左手抓著他後腦的銀髮，滿是血的右手指尖爬上他那微張喘息的下唇，跨過牙齒觸到剛剛經過肉搏的舌頭。一根指頭、兩根指頭，深深的陷進基爾口腔裡。

 

黏在手指上的血被唾液洗擦，在味蕾上溶化。

 

「唔…咳！」那兩根手指幾乎要碰到喉嚨，感到快要吐出來的基爾使力推開伊萬。

 

被推開的人往後彈開，仍穩穩站著，反而是基爾因為推撞力而連人帶椅倒在地上……然而跌倒的洋相對他而言已不重要了，因為剛剛那刻發生的事也足以令他無法思考。他伏在冰冷的地上無聲喘氣，臉龐的火熱令他開始暈眩，那陣腥味還停留在喉頭，然而他也清楚感到自己已把血都吞下去了。

 

「在形體上，俄.羅.斯帝國就只剩下這些血了。能夠送給基爾也不錯呢……」

 

基爾緊握拳頭，伊萬的話就像是重重的槌擊。

 

在他緩慢地爬起來時，伊萬已回到自己的位置上把條約書簽好，回頭再把文書和筆遞給蹲著的基爾。而基爾當然不想在那滿是血和唾液的手上接過那枝筆，所以他板著一張難看的臉，站起來，同時從胸袋中掏出另一枝墨水筆。

 

最後，條約也如基爾提出的要求簽署了。

在臨走前，伊萬留下了一句說話。

 

「雖然基爾這次分明要欺負人……不過最重要的是我得活下去。下次我一定會以完整的狀態面對基爾的，到時候你也會把我當成是真正的『伊萬‧布拉金斯基』般看待吧？」

  
  
  
  


回程時基爾根本已無法入眠，他呆瞪著眼，也沒意識到時間的流逝。回過神來，他已步下火車，而愛擔心的路德早在車站等候著。

 

「有空來接本大爺倒不如多幹實際事。」基爾的心情明顯和出發時完全相反。

「最近狀況太緊張了，要是哥哥出什麼問題就糟了……唔，唔咳。」因為太愛操心而不小心說出實話，路德想收也收不回，但當因為哥哥沒有即時發怒而抬頭望向他時，就發現那銀色的髮絲上沾了一點紅色的污跡：「咦？哥哥你頭上的是油跡嗎？還是血？」

「什麼事也沒有！」

 

基爾把文件袋用力推到弟弟胸前，然後兩手插在褲袋，很不高興地獨自走開。

  
  
  
  


死亡，誕生，死亡，誕生，死亡，誕生──

一切就像在原地踏步，沒有出口。如果一切輪迴就是無盡，為何死亡的感覺仍會是痛？

 

走調的留聲機音樂、乾燥的雜音、無名的十字墓碑、抱頭瑟縮的軍人，藏在鋼盔下的雙眼無望地仰視天空，黑色的十字在天上飛翔……基爾不知道這個景象意思何在，但處於低潮中的他疲於去探究，因為在戰敗之後他身邊的一切都變得凌亂不堪。 

  
  
  


再一次與伊萬見面就是為了簽署這讓一切回復到無的「拉.巴.洛.條.約」。

 

儘管已過了好幾年，此刻基爾腦內又突然浮現某句說話──『下次我一定會以完整的狀態面對基爾的，到時候你也會把我當成是真正的「伊萬‧布拉金斯基」般看待吧？』

 

基爾發現一直為自己而戰鬥的人們都掛著絕望的眼神，那不是憐憫也不是恐懼，彷彿只是驚覺到對自己的信任都是愚蠢的，然後被現實無情地壓挎。偶爾他會發現其實自己和弟弟的眼神也是同樣的絕望……此時他有種感覺，就像往日驕傲的自己都被無聲無色的殺掉了。

 

然後，取代自己的會是誰呢？

 

意外地，想到這一層的基爾沒有恐懼。要是自己已經無法前進，被另一個更強的自己抹殺掉也不失為一件好事……至少普.魯.士這個名字還是光榮的。

  
  
  


「很久不見了，基爾！」

 

二人再次在會議桌上相見，這次伊萬看來狀態很不錯，不再是衣衫襤褸，但空氣中仍然彌漫著一陣血腥味，因為坐著的伊萬身上倒著一個滿身是血的人。那個人長著和伊萬一樣的臉，全身已經發軟得全無支撐，像個等身大的布偶般靠在伊萬身上，臉色非常慘白。

 

這詭異的畫面令基爾一時呆立在原地……

 

「抱歉，嚇著你了？你可以隨便坐下，完全沒問題喔！」

「你在搞什麼……」

 

基爾半帶猶豫的在對面的椅子坐下，這時他發現那個面色慘白的伊萬一直在注視他，連表情都沒法好好體現出來，只有雙眼的淚光反映著他的痛苦。基爾下意識地逃避這種悲哀的目光，改而望向另一個伊萬，像上次那種莫名的陌生感覺又來了。

 

「啊，忘了介紹呢……我是『蘇.維.埃』，完整的伊萬‧布拉金斯基。很高興能夠以絕不失禮的姿態與基爾見面唷！」伊萬笑得燦爛，抓著另一名伊萬的頭髮，兩張一樣的臉貼在一起，一邊是誕生的雀躍，一邊是死亡的沉重。

 

一直收在桌下的右手伸出來，握著一把軍刀，刀尖在垂死的伊萬頸前來回游走，劃出條條幼細的血痕。然後，名為蘇.維.埃的伊萬貼著對方的肌膚將臉移到頸前，將流出的血舔去，舌尖在不斷滲出鮮血的傷口打轉，被划傷的另一名伊萬只能無力低吟。

 

在基爾面前這幅悖德的光景已令他全身僵住，雙肩無法自制的哆嗦，心跳的速度有增無減，甚至連他自己也聽得見這過度明顯的鼓動，然後腿間也開始發熱……他只能將十指陷進坐椅的軟墊，極力抑壓著。

 

但那痛苦的呻吟、那曖昧的吸啜聲、那微弱的輕喘，彷彿都在煽動著慾火。

 

「基爾……」分不清是哪一人的聲音在呼喚，基爾反射性的抬頭，看見的卻是那二人雙唇對疊影像。此時，基爾只感到自己再也忍不了，他瞪大雙眼，咬著下唇……然而在下一秒，更震撼的情境將一切都僵住了。

 

鋒利的刀鋒完全陷進滿佈傷痕的前頸中，再狠狠的拔出。狂湧的鮮血從細小的傷口噴出，一時間如鮮紅的薄紗，瞬間掩蓋二人的臉。然後一切聲音與氣息都消失了，被鮮血染紅半邊臉的伊萬抱著另一個自己，將他的臉深埋在自己胸前。上一秒才以殘酷的方式去抹殺，現在卻像無比珍惜似的地緊抱沒有生命的驅體……但在這相同的二人身上似乎找不著半點矛盾。

 

基爾完全說不出半句話，眼睜睜的看著剛剛被殺掉的伊萬一點一點化成閃爍的粉末，在無風的室內消散。這就是一個國家的消失……對於同為國家的基爾而言，可謂極度震撼。

 

一個實在的個體消失了，伊萬仍保持著擁抱的姿勢。良久，那雙手才生硬的垂下來……他嘴角牽著笑容，帶著悲傷的雙眼微微垂下：「不斷重覆的死亡只會不停增加累贅。只是，作為一個國家，沒有累贅的靈魂非常脆弱……基爾應該明白吧？不抹殺就沒法活下去……」

「……」基爾一時無法動彈，胸口像被沈沈的壓住，有種強烈的噁心感覺。

「好了。」伊萬站起來，來到基爾的身後，手把著手讓他拿起墨水筆：「如果基爾肯放棄之前向我苛索的一切……我會很高興地繼續和你做朋友的！畢竟，我最清楚不過了……基爾你對我有反應吧？」

 

附著血腥味的身體沈沈壓在基爾的背上，右手從肩上伸下來，襲向他的挎下。

 

「喂！你幹什麼？」此時基爾才開始有反應。

「果然……」

「放手！我只是來簽……這個該死的條約！」

 

基爾紅著臉揮開伊萬的手，快速的在條約書上簽了名，就從坐位上退開四、五呎。

 

「又是這種厭惡的眼神嗎？很噁心……是嗎？到底進入基爾心裡的『我』是哪一個呢？」伊萬慢慢的朝基爾迫近，直到把他迫至牆邊：「很奇怪呢……既是我，又不是我，所以在看著『自己』死掉的那刻才會覺得痛吧？如果有天基爾也不再是現在的基爾，我也……」

「嘮嘮叨叨的煩死了！這與本大爺有何關係？」基爾推開已貼到身前的人，卻被一把拉進懷裡。當被緊抱著時，才感到伊萬原來已渾身哆嗦……

「不要……死掉……基爾不可以死掉……我不要基爾死掉……」

 

這個擁抱得令基爾都快要窒息，根本是沒可能掙開的力度。如果是以前的他，大概是完全無法理解伊萬的恐懼，但最近他從自己以及弟弟身上，偶爾會看見某種褪色碎裂的痕跡。

 

「你是笨蛋嗎？誰才是不停死去的怪人啊……」

  
  
  


槍聲是節拍，謾罵是旋律。

黑暗中的華爾茲，已開始演奏。

 

世界就是舞池，優雅的舞姿將脆弱完美掩飾，一切都只是自我陶醉，仿如自以為到達極樂的吸毒者。因墮落而覺得天空遙遠，卻忘記天空本來就是遙不可及。即使駕駛著戰機衝上雲霄，仍解不了心頭的乾渴。不計犧牲的行動看似堅決，事實上，誰也脫不開躊躇……

 

基爾曾經痛恨在戰場上躊躇的軍人，但長久戰鬥換來的到底是什麼？在失業和貧窮之下，一切驕傲都消磨殆盡了，都化為無謀的力量，最後只能以暴力抗衡現況。

 

１９３３年某天，基爾早忘記自己已餓了多久，他看著曾經擁護自己的人在街上引發暴動的景象。想起來，他以前也曾經嘲笑過伊萬，說他早晚會死在作反的人的亂棍下。

 

基爾苦笑，他知道嚴冬又冷又餓，也許要像他們那樣將怒火狂燃，才能活下去。不過漸漸地，人們的聲音開始改變，基爾聽見他們在呼喚……「普.魯.士」。

 

「真是久違的名字……看著現在這副爛樣子，本大爺真有點想回到過去了。」

 

頹然的基爾避開人群傳入一條小巷，但走了不久他就停下來了，因為前面並沒有路，只放著一塊破裂的大鏡子。他看著鏡中的自己，這和往日自豪的戰士相距甚遠，對於如此不堪的模樣，基爾甚至產生恨意。

 

「這該死的人是誰？本大爺不認識……我根本不該在這種簡陋的小巷中……我要前往的地方是……全歐.洲……不！不對……是全世界！」基爾對著鏡中的自己大吼，但即使他這樣說，眼前也看不見另一條路。他開始歇斯底里起來，雙手撐著破鏡子，死死瞪著自己：「你流著最優秀的日.耳.曼之血，應該遼倒至此嗎？你忘了自己曾說好要讓ＷＥＳＴ成為最強的國家？該死……振作起來！他們在呼喚我……」

 

「錯了，他們在呼喚的是本大爺。」

 

屬於自己的聲音從後方傳來，但基爾肯定自己沒說話。他抬頭，鏡中的反映讓他驚呆了。他看見在身後站著另一個自己，但那個基爾正穿著納.粹黨服。

 

「你……」基爾猛然轉身，但回想到伊萬殺掉自己的情境，他驚訝的表情又慢慢緩和下來，變成平靜而苦澀的微笑：「你是新來的……本大爺……嗎？」

「算是吧，雖然這種說法一點也不帥。」

 

穿著黨服的銀髮青年撐著腰，目中無人地昂著首。

在基爾眼中，這副囂張的模樣令他非常懷念……對，這才是原本的他。

 

「你要殺掉本大爺嗎？」

那個基爾反問：「你想讓ＷＥＳＴ成為世界最強的國家嗎？想找回應有的自尊嗎？」

「別明知故問了，你這白痴。」即使面對自己，基爾還是很不客氣。

「那只要你消失，變成本大爺就可以實現了。」

這說法對基爾而言也是意料之內，他凝視著「自己」那雙堅定的紅瞳，又自嘲似地搖搖頭：「最終……連本大爺都陷進這個自滅的循環中嗎？」

「萬一你真的淪落到貪生怕死的地步，本大爺也一定會殺了你！」

 

不愧是自己啊，真是不饒人。

 

「廢話！只要能脫離這種現狀，要本大爺死多少次也不怕！」

「很好。」面前的自己眼裡略帶悲傷，但嘴角仍舊明顯的揚著。

 

他的左手往側面橫向揮出，然後鮮血就噴滿他的臉和全身……

 

「咳……！」鮮血從喉嚨狂湧而出的痛楚令基爾忍不住呻吟，但他已發不出完整的聲音。極速的失血的他往後傾倒，撞到鏡子上，本已破裂的鏡片碎成小塊，與基爾一起……如落葉般零落在冰冷粗糙的石地上。

 

看著長相和自己一樣的人在地上痛苦的抽搐著，基爾只是冷漠地站在一旁，這是他對自已的體貼：「你是不是想問殺掉自己的感覺痛不痛？」

「嗚…！嗯……」

 

流失的血漸漸帶走目光的焦點，從破碎的鏡片中，基爾看見另一個自己的表情。

那是一張誇張得有點醜的笑臉……

 

「只告訴你啊，本大爺……痛得要抓狂了！但……一點也不後悔。」

「……」

 

本大爺也……不後悔。

  
  


「來……崇拜我！向我下跪！本大爺就是普.魯.士！」

 

傷感的時刻，隨著那凋零肉體的消散而結束。

 

基爾挺起胸膛，大搖大擺的步出大街。明明是一樣的吵鬧，但比起剛才，彷彿都變了一幅截然不同的風景，所有人都在高興、激昂地高叫普.魯.士的名字。要讓一個頹然的國家站起來，永遠都需要一股強烈的意識……

 

一生都被三拍子所玩弄的德.國人，似乎沒發現這場用作交換榮譽的死。

 

自古以來總是因為奢望「永遠」而犯錯，有人因為害怕失去而先掠奪他人，又有人因為害怕失去而怕事的躲起來，更有人因為害怕失去而在別人腳下苟且偷生。

 

在長久的歲月中，永遠都忘不了恐懼，也許本身在轉動的世界也是一種躊躇……

  
  
  


１９３９年，夏天的莫斯科，已成為納.粹.德.國的基爾和伊萬簽了一條虛偽的互不侵犯條約。

其實當伊萬聽說德國改名為大.德.意.志帝國時，就已知道……他的基爾已經死了。這種死亡也在意料之內，因為基爾絕不會容許在自己如敗家犬般苟活。

 

現在在他面前的基爾穿著一身燙得挺直的軍服，以高傲的姿態站在桌子對面，以下顎指指條約書：「這玩意……已簽好了！雖然很討厭你，這陣子大家還是安份點比較好。」

「嗯！那我們就繼續做朋友吧！」伊萬依舊都是那種態度，對他而言基爾除了敵意深了，其他的地方都跟以前分別不大。

「隨你怎樣說。」基爾把條約書對折了三四回，塞進胸袋中：「你自己心知肚明，像你這種次等民族，要和本大爺做朋友根本不可能！單是要忍受你那紅得刺眼的國旗已不用商量了！」

「咦？明明基爾現在的國旗也是紅紅的……而且中間還印著一個很醜的圖案，不知為何看著就覺得討厭呢！」伊萬還是笑容滿面，然而當他說的話與表情落差愈大，就代表他的心情愈差。

 

二人互相諷刺著，不知不覺地走近對方，現在他們之間只隔著一張椅子。基爾反駁得興起就乾脆一腳踏在上面：「反正你這鄉巴佬根本沒可能了解我們德.意.志的藝術，現在我擁有最強大的靈魂！本大爺現在是前所未有的強大……不會再被自己殺掉了，因為我會永遠活著！」

 

每一個國家在最強盛的時候，總會對「永遠」充滿自信。那是一種近乎迷信的執念，每當一種意識在腦內過份燃燒，他們也會被火焰擋著視線而忽視了很多事物，甚至因為過於忘我，而沒注意到自己在自挖墳墓……

 

伊萬瞇著的雙眼突然瞪大，並把基爾踏著的椅子使力踢開。基爾反射性的退後一步，但這不足以讓他安全，因為來勢凶凶的伊萬已一手捏著他的喉嚨，將他粗暴地按倒在會議桌上：「呵……沒錯，基爾既聰明又強悍，但對我來說這身體其實既瘦小又可愛……」

「可愛？本大爺小時候的確非──常──可──愛！」

 

以往每次被伊萬纏上都會馬上失去冷靜，但現在那雙紅眸卻是毫不動搖，他左手執起的墨水筆只差數公分就要刺進伊萬的腦袋去了，不過手腕感到一陣痛楚，令他鬆開手。原來伊萬已不動聲色的打斷了這次偷襲，闊大的手掌將基爾的手腕完全包著，再往反方向微微一扭。大概沒有骨折，不過一定會扭傷了……

 

「我同意……以前的你比較可愛，現在的基爾……有待馴服呢。」伊萬的手伸進基爾的襯衣內，在他的胸前不帶溫柔的亂摸，雙唇剛貼在對方嘴角低語：「基爾最近果然鍛鍊得很厲害啊……肌肉的感覺都不同了，真想看你脫下衣服的樣子。」

「我也想看你在雪地中向本大爺全裸下跪的樣子啊！」基爾抓著伊萬雙臂的衣布，經過鍛鍊後的他只要使出多一點力氣，還足以把壓在身上的大塊頭摔在地上。

「痛！」倒卧在地上的伊萬馬上就被基爾挎坐在肚子上，但他覺得這種姿勢很不錯，看著那驕傲的銀髮青年居安臨下俯視自己的模樣，似乎又激起他另一種慾望。所以伊萬臉上又慢慢浮現出陰沈與冰冷的笑容：「如果基爾喜歡玩這種我也不討厭啦……」

「嘖！」這時基爾感到自己坐著的地方好像有什麼反應，似乎有點硬硬的東西頂著。他忍不住朝伊萬臉上揍上一拳：「噁心的傢伙，到時候你可別在自己部下面前『站起來』啊！」

「我只有在基爾面前才『站得起來』啦。」

「你是被虐狂啊？」基爾問得半帶嘲笑。

伊萬似乎想以行動去回應，扯著基爾的領帶將他拉近，讓二人的臉再次貼上：「不……我的意思是，看著基爾在我面前被凌虐唷！」

「有趣……」基爾咧嘴而笑，扯緊對方圍巾的兩端，語中滲著低吼似在示威：「你有種就試試看！畢竟，要是來找碴的人太弱，就一點也不好玩了！」

伊萬注視著那惡魔般的紅眸，沈默片刻，笑容漸漸浮現出苦澀的感情：「基爾，我們之間的友情……就只剩下這張隨時會被你撕破的紙嗎？」

「不然你認為還會剩下些什麼啊？」

「你記得嗎？我們之間的一切回憶，現在的基爾還記得的……對吧？」

基爾否定得有點激動，這表示他在動搖：「誰會記得？」

「騙人。不管死多少次還是會記得……那些過去一定還完完整整的在基爾心裡。」伊萬的表情看起來有點無力，分不清那嘴角有沒有在笑：「因為殺掉過去的自己而擁有新的名字，但從久遠之前開始愈來愈強烈的感覺，也因此而傳達過來……所以，直到現在想跟基爾在一起的心情，從沒改變過……但是現在的你，不行。」

「是嗎？那麼……等到蘇.聯也成為本大爺的東西，那就可以如你所願……永遠在一起吧？」基爾特意在最後一句加重語氣，這對伊萬來說除了是一次非正式的宣戰，也是一種希望。

 

語畢，基爾就從伊萬身上退開，留下一聲冷笑就離開會議室。

 

「嗯，永遠在一起喔……基爾。」

 

獨自留下的伊萬仍然躺在地上，從這樣的視點看來，就連天花板也感覺很遙遠，但從他的意識中似乎已看到了天空。形體就像鷹群的戰機、眼神空洞地注視天空的步兵、抱頭瑟縮的軍人、無止境地伸展的無名墓碑、乾燥的雜音、三拍子旋律……

 

舞會還沒到達高潮，如漩渦的舞池還沒卷到盡頭，沒有人被允許離開這場盛宴。

 

出於對孤獨的恐懼，所有人都在無意識地逃避曲終人散的時刻，事實上沒有誰不在獨舞，世界上的一切都在各自躊躇，迎來共同的死亡……直到留聲機慢慢變調，旋律變得既扭曲又恐怖，舞姿跟隨著歪斜，最後音樂終於停下，所有人都如斷線的人偶倒下，靈魂朝著金碧輝煌的天井上升。

 

大概那就是出口……儘管那是在更漫長的時光之後。

也許重覆的也許不再是三拍子，而是他那近在咫尺的心跳與呼吸。

  
  
  


時間在不斷流逝，苦痛的影子先後從那些十字墓碑中滲出，天空從此有了色彩，成群的黑鳥在無際的蒼藍中，愈飛愈高，直到消失在視線中。

 

「基爾，你在看什麼？」

 

當銀髮青年正在仰視天空，看得出神時，某人無聲無色的走到他身旁。

 

「什麼嘛……是你啊？」他不屑地打量著這個在大熱天時仍戴著圍巾的金髮青年：「這次你又叫什麼名字啊？」

「現在叫俄.羅.斯聯邦喔！」伊萬指著自己，滿臉笑容。

基爾緊皺眉頭，想起了討厭的情境：「那傢伙又被你以重口味的方式殺掉嗎？」

「不。」伊萬輕輕搖頭，又抬頭仰天：「他最後只是安詳的笑著閉上眼，然後靜靜消失了。」

「是嗎……」

「很多人都為他哭了喔。」

「還真的有人為他而哭嗎？」基爾表現得很冷淡，在背對伊萬時才露出欣慰的表情：「倒是本大爺那時……嘖！真是丟臉死了！就因為那些傢伙弄錯了才把牆拆掉……」

「最後那個基爾的死亡方式也很有『普.魯.士特色』啊！」

「那個本大爺到死前還在恥笑自己冒失的人民，的確是帥呆了啦……」感到伊萬語帶嘲笑，背著他的基爾紅著臉，抓著頭髮，似在盡力地為自己挽回形象。

 

正當他仍在吃力思考那些掩飾的話時，背後那人突然將他緊緊抱住，然後暖暖的水珠一滴一滴掉在肩膀的衣服上，耳邊清楚聽見啜泣聲。

 

「以前一直也沒有哭，但當看見自己笑著死去的樣子時，眼淚卻怎樣也忍不住……」

「因為你是大蠢材嘛。雖然本大爺在死掉那時也……」基爾欲言又止，當伊萬一再追問，想聽他說下去時，最後卻以抓狂的方式來中止話題。

 

他並沒有告訴別人，當時自己也流淚了。

 

他們在最傷心時候都能夠倔強地忍著淚水，但這次是卻看見罪孽深重的自己也能笑著睡去，說不出的感動還是讓淚水老實地流下來了。

 

舞會上的人一個一個的消失，曾經熱鬧的宴會廳現在已荒廢、褪色……等到最後才離開的人，心裡剩下無限的孤寂，任性的心希望舞曲不要停止，儘管他很懼怕在留聲機筋疲力盡時那種歪斜的音色。在不斷逃避盡頭降臨的日子中，他們終於累了。

 

通往「永遠」的門扉似乎還沒有出現，不過……

到最後那華爾茲也停下來了。

  
  


－完－


End file.
